U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,282 (Miyauchi) discloses an apparatus capable of smoothly swiveling an injection unit of medium or large motor-driven injection molding machine. The apparatus comprises: a slide base 17 which is provided on a frame 15 so as to be linearly movable; injection unit bases 18a and 18b which are stacked on the slide base 17 so as to be relatively movable and on which an injection unit 10 is mounted; a nozzle touch mechanism having ball screw feed mechanisms 22 and 23 for converting the rotation of a motor 21 into thrust for the slide base 17; a pivot 24 for pivotably connecting the injection unit bases 18a and 18b to the slide base 17; a pivot pin 25 for restricting the forward movement of the injection unit base 18a to switch the state of the injection unit base 18a to a pivotable state; a pin connecting portion 26, which is provided at a position, at which the pin connecting portion integrated with the injection unit base 18a is deviated from the pivot 24, for connecting the injection unit base to the pivot pin 25 so that the forward movement of the injection unit base 18a is restricted by the pivot pin 25 to be converted into a swiveling motion; a pin supporting portion 28, secured to the frame 15, for supporting the pivot pin 25 so that the pivot pin 25 is slidable in axial directions; and a pin operating portion 30 for causing the pivot pin 25 to be inserted into and extracted from the pin connecting portion 26.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,179 (Schultz et al.) discloses (i) a mounting system of an injection unit of an injection molding system, and (ii) an injection molding system having a mounting system of an injection unit, amongst other things. In one example, the mounting system comprises: a fluid distributor and an operational drive; a carriage; a pair of mounts disposed with the fluid distributor and the operational drive to permit slidable adjustment of the carriage; and a third mount disposed with the carriage, the third mount adjustable about a horizontal axis and adjustable about a lateral axis to permit adjustment of a barrel and a machine nozzle being mounted with the barrel.